


True Loves Kiss

by Red_Dead



Category: Batman - Fandom, Batman and Robin, Nightwing - Fandom
Genre: Bat Family, Cute, F/M, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everyone starts to fall asleep around Mar'i Grayson, she starts to panic. Why is she the only one not effected by what is "attacking" Gotham City. What can she do to help save it, even when Batman and Robin have fallen to slumber?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start

“True loves kiss”

Mari held on to her unicorn themed pillow, listening to every word her father was saying. Dick would turn the page, glancing at his daughter, watching as the story neared the end. He liked reading fairy tales to his daughter, be it at times he would change it up a bit, considering he was reading Sleeping Beauty. Dick liked the classics, but he preferred the Disney version better, for obvious reasons. 

“The young Prince struck down the evil witch with one mighty blow! Her dying words cursing the prince, saying he would never break the spell she had placed upon the Princess.”

Dick had to sheepishly hid behind the book, he was trying not to smile at how cute his daughter was. Her eyes growing large, with fear that the prince would never wake the princess. She held tighter to her pillow.

“The Prince made his way up to the highest tower. At last he reached the door and pushed it open. No sound he could hear, no breath could leave his lungs, no beat to his heart. The Princess lay in front of him, as if she was dead. The Prince rushed to her side, kneeled to the ground and placed a soft kiss on her lips. The young Prince pulled away, watching for any sign of movement. The young Princesses eyes opened slowly, as if waking from a dream. The Princess looked at the Prince. The evil spell had been broken by true loves kiss. The end.”

Dick closed the book, looking at Mari, who was giggling like mad. She wasn’t the only one giggling. Dick frowned, looking at Jason, who was now cracking up laughing.

“Way to shorten the story, Dick."

“Oh haha, it’s late and Mari needs to go to bed.”

Mari looked saddened by that. So she turned her green eyes over to her Uncle Jason, who quickly looked away.

“Don’t look at me like that. I can’t do anything…”

“But Uncle Jason, when I was living with you, mother and Papa Roy, you all let me stay up at watch late night cartoons…”

Dick narrowed his eyes at “Uncle” Jason. Jason only smiled, knowing he was Mari’s favorite family member, next to her mother and father of course.

“What late night cartoons?”

Jason looked at his wrist, like he had a watch on it or something.

“Well, look at the time. It’s time to go out for the night. Tim and I have east side. Grandpa Bat’s and The Devil Spawn have west.”

Jason ducked as quick as he could, narrowing his eyes at the offending Baterang that was imbedded in the door. He turned, screaming at the said “Devil Spawn”.

“You almost hit me you little BRAT. Unlike the rest of this family, I am still taller then you. So don’t get cocky.”

“Say’s the guy I owned with a crow bar when I was like 10.”

Damian yelled from the hallway, before heading his way to the library to shimmy his way down the poll to the Batcave.

Mari giggled at the brother’s interaction, not fully aware of what the two were talking about. Dick smiled as he picked up his baby girl, giving a heavy grunt in the process.

“My you are getting big. I wonder if it’s because of your mother?”

Dick still mused over the thought of his 10 year old daughter, soon to be 11. What aspects would she get when she got older? And by aspects, he’d wondered if she’d get the Grayson booty, which has been passed down from Generation to Generation apparently, or so his father had told him when he was like, five. He wondered what else Mari would get from her mother, Kori. Would she get her height? Dick didn’t want to think of his little girl being taller than him. Mari already inherited her mother’s eyes, crazy long hair, flight, and strength. From Dick, Mari got his pale skin, his dark hair, his hands, his feet and smile…he wondered what she would look like at 18 and that thought scared him. The men he’d have to beat away with a stick….

“Daddy? What’s the matter? You are making funny faces again.”

“Don’t worry Mari, he’s just thinking too hard.”

Dick placed Mari on his should, giving Jason a dirty look. Jason smiled, he loved angering the big bird still…

“I am sure you will have the same fears as I do, about having daughters and all.”

Jason smiled, leaning on the door frame again. Ah, Dick was bringing up his two daughters, Angel and Catherin. His eldest, one that Essence, his ex-girlfriend neglected to tell him she had, was turning 7 this year. His youngest, being three, was his and his wife’s, Isabel’s. Angel loved her little sister Catherin.

“Please, I’m not worried at all. I’ve already met my Grandson from the future 6 years ago. His mother is Angel, so I accepted that a long time ago.”

Dick placed Mari on the bed, covering her up with a purple blanket. Mari turned her head into her favorite pillow.

“I didn’t know that. You never tell me anything…”

“Oh…just you wait till you find out who his fraternal grandfather is….but I think that’s too much of a spoiler if you ask me.”

Dick frowned, Jason sure was talkative this evening. Mari mumbled one last question, wanting to hear the answer before she fell away to slumber.

“So is it true? That true love can break any spell?”

Dick played with this daughter’s hair, humming a song his own mother used to sing to him.

“Yes, I do believe so, little NightStar. Your Uncle Jason knows more about magic then I do, so in the morning ask him.”

“OK. Night Daddy, Night Uncle Jason. I love you.”

“We love you too.”

The two men left the room, turning out the lights. Mari quickly fell asleep.

Dick smiled, looking at her, before turning his attention to Jason.

“So you and Tim have east side, Bruce and Damian have west. That leaves me and Barbara for south and north….Man, that leaves the two of us with the short end of the stick.”

Jason rubbed the back of his head, not really sure how to go about the answer he was going to give Dick.

“I was kinda thinking Barb better not patrol for a while. Give or take 9 months…and a few resting months after that…”

Dick looked at Jason like he was mad or something. Did the pit’s effects last this long?

“What are you going on about? Bab’s would go nuts not having to be Batgirl for that long. Why is she sick or something?”

Jason watched the concern on his older brother’s face.

“Oh no, nothing like that…let’s just say…um Spoiler?”

“Who do you think you are? Bart on his spoilers?”

“Dick, when you fall into a world, which I will dub Earth 11, were everyone is gender bent, take my spoiler at face value and “Think” of the words I just said.”

Dick took a long look at Jason, not sure what he was going on about, yet again.

“Hey, you know I don’t have the powers to cross to other worlds. You do know that right?”

Jason left Dick behind him. He knew Dick was smart, but sometimes he was really clueless. Enough so that Jason wanted to beat the living daylights out of him. But that would make him a bad guy and Mari would get on him again for “Picking on her father.”

“Barbara’s pregnant you dumb ass.” 

Jason watched in the mirror he was looking at, the reaction of Dick’s face. It when from shock, to slow realization, to shock to that happy face of “OH MY GOD, I’m going to be a daddy “again””, to shock to freaking out to pulling out a cell phone and barking orders at Barbara to stay where she was and not strain herself.  
As if on cue, Jason got a text from Barbara asking what the hell Dick was smoking. Jason raised an eye brow, guessing she hung up before Dick could explain.

He texted back.

“Pee on a stick, I promise you it will turn positive.”

Barbara texted back.

“What?”

Jason mused that the two were meant for each other. Both clueless unless flat out told from time to time.  
Dick’s ringtone rang, singing “Ba Ba Ba Barbaran”. Jason slapped a hand to his face, he felt a growing pressure building up in his head. He needed to get out and start capping people in the knees before he went nuts. Jason left the “new father to be” to talk to Barbara on the phone. Bruce was sure going to love this.

**

Damian sighed heavily. The news of a new baby on the way, was not really shocking to him. His father on the other hand, was in high spirits. Not that Damian wasn’t happy for Dick and Barbara, it was just that he wasn’t used to being around small things. Small innocent things that Damian was afraid to hold, because he was afraid his bloodied hands would damage them. Damian was 16 now, ready to leave the Robin name behind him and move off onto another name, unfortunately not the Batman title…yet…  
Robin glanced over at the “I’m supposed to be Evil Scary, Hunt crime in the dark “Batman”” who was grinning like a mad man. Robin could help but smirk. Ok, Batman looked scary that way too, but a different kind of scary Damian could not yet place.

“So, Big bird is having another kid. With Batgirl…Have you told Gordon yet?”

“Hn…I was wondering how to tell him. Should I emerge from the shadows and say “Congratulations, we are really family now?” or should I just let Barbara and Dick tell him.”

“Option one would be great….but I don’t know? It is their kid, you think they should tell him. I just wonder how Dick will be for a while. I mean, Dick has the “Princess”, but he wasn’t really there when she was born. But from what I have seen, Dick will be a good father to the little one when born.”

Batman held in a deep laugh, already knowing what Damian was going on about. Dick had taken care of Damian, giving him love and acceptance that the boy desperately needed.

“I recall when a 8 year old little brat held a sword to my neck, saying he “imagined me taller”.”

“Tt. I still imagine you taller then you really are…Flipping Todd is taller then you.”

Damian snared and continued his bravado speech.

“Also…If I recall, when I was 10 years old, I faked my death, fooled everyone, including my mother and single handily save the world. While you lost your……mind….”

Robin let that go when he got an extremely stern look from Batman…no his father. Damian glanced away at that. Apparently his “fake” death was still raw with his father. Yes, when Damian showed up back at the Wayne Manor at 13, very much alive, the family reactions were mixed. Their reactions still lingered in his heart, but that was three years ago, basically another life time.

“I’m sorry. It was inconsiderate of me to say something like that.”

Batman stood up, ruffling his kneeling son’s head.

“Robin, when you have children of your own, you will understand. But…if you EVER, fake your death without informing me again, you’ll be wishing you were dead.”

A little snarky smile escaped the younger man’s lips. For some reason, he felt like he was nine years old again, getting yelled at by THE Batman, for wanting a stupid laptop.

“Yes, Father. Next time I cook up a plan on staging my death, I’ll inform everyone but Drake.”

Batman’s frown seemed to grow even more at that. The youngest son’s still had some rivalry. How bad? Bruce didn’t know. Beyond the bickering and a few fist fights, that “he” knew of. Bruce couldn’t help but wondered how many countless times the boys would team up to delete the cave footage of their battle royal.

“You, me and Red Robin need to talk afterwards.”

“Tt. Fine, whatever.”

Bruce shot off his grappling hook, crime needed to fear him tonight. Robin followed shortly after him into the darkness. 

**

The criminals that night, surprising got less of a beating in their lifetime then they would normally get and no one knew why. It was almost as if Batman and Robin were in a good mood or something.


	2. The Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sleep is here...

Red Robin breathed in a sharp gasp. He could feel some of his ribs had broken from the fall he just had. It was so out of the blue, the sudden drop and loss of consciousness. If it wasn’t for the railing that had caught him in mid-fall, he knew he’d be a goner. His mind had boggled him to what had happened. It was a rather calm night, so calm in fact Jason opted to go home early and be with his family.

Tim let out a painful breath again, calling out to any friendlies open on the com links. 

“RR calling it a night. I SNAFU and winded myself.”

“TT, nothing surprising there.” 

Tim rolled his eyes underneath his mask. Of course he’d get “that” brat. Tonight wasn’t turning out to be his night.

“Red Robin, do you need assistance.”

“I…”

Tim felt that same feeling he felt during mid-flight. It was heavy and alarmed him greatly. His breath caught again, making his ribs burn more. He fell to one knee, dragging himself to the ledge. He glanced around him, seeing the few walkers of the night fall down to the ground in a heap. The movements he made caused him to coil back in pain. That pain seemed to chase away that heavy feeling, if just a bit. In that moment, he was finally able to hear Batman and Robin again.

“..port. Red Robin, Report.”

“Something’s wrong. I have to get out of here. People are falling down and I feel strange. Heavy..”

Red Robin pressed down hard on his broken ribs, making him grit his teeth at the pain. The pain that was keeping him from falling down like the rest of the people in the area.

“We are headed your way.”

“No, send the autopilot AeroBat. I don’t think…”

Damn, it came back. This time the pain wasn’t cutting it. Red Robin fell heavily on top of the roof he was on. The very motion knocked the wind out of him. He lay on his side, fighting to keep his eyes open, but the darkness seemed to eat away at his vision. The pain was dulling now, so was the frantic calls from Bruce and Damian. The last thing he heard, was his name being called out to him.

**

“Tim!!”

Robin screamed into the intercom. He looked over worriedly at his father, who’s stern face started to twitch into a panic.

“Alfred!”

“I’m sending the AeroBat over right away. It should pick up Red Robin within 20 minutes. With the reports from the area, from the lower east side, people have been dropping in a 360 radius of the epicenter of the sporting goods store. Nothing else has moved beyond that area. If I do say so Sir, it would be best to bring everyone here to regroup and find out what is going on.”

“Agreed. Get our boy home Alfred.”

“As always.”

Batman took his grappling hook and shot it off towards were the duo had parked the Batmobile. Robin followed close behind him, not sure of the events that were happening in that moment. 

“Batman…do you think this might be an air born or person to person transmitted issue.”

“The AreoBat will do all the testing of the area and of Red Robin’s vitals. Alfred will read the results and determine what we are dealing with. I hope this is a localized event, or else….”

“Or else what?”

“I might have to call in the Justice League.”

Both men landed next to the Batmobile, quickly jumping in and having the navigation system drive them home while they read up the known data the AeroBat had picked up.

“Tt. Damn it, it’s all reading normal. There is no gas, dust or any evidence at all of an airborne pathogen.”

“Red Robin’s status is confirmed on the AeroBat and no known contaminates are on his person or in his blood stream. Physically he…has six broken ribs on his left and a punctured left lung. Bruising and possible bleeding coming from the spleen.”

Damian clenched his fist. How the hell did Tim end up with those injuries and why was he in the current state he was in. Nothing was making sense to him at all. A hand reached out and rested on Damian’s shoulder. He glanced up at his father.

“I’m worried about him too, Damian. But you and I both know Alfred and I won’t let anything happen to Tim.”

“Yeah, I know. But, what’s going on?”

Batman waved his hand over the electronic interface. Video surveillance of the surrounding area showed down people, men, women and children. The inferred showed their vitals as normal, almost like everyone had fallen asleep.

“What are you looking for?”

“The moments before Tim called us in for help.”

The two scanned the videos, Damian stopped at a video where he saw Red Robin getting caught on the ledge. He made it larger to get Bruce’s attention. 

“Well that explains the wounds.”

“Ouch…”

Damian winched at the impact. That impact would normally knock people out, but not Tim apparently. It amazed the boy every time he saw Tim work around the pain and used it for his advantage. 

“I can see from the height he fell from, he is lucky that was there to catch him.”

“I’m surprised he even made it that far in his condition.”

Bruce sighed, finally seeing the waterfall entrance in sight. Damian glanced behind him, seeing the AreoBat not far behind them. 

“Alfred, prep the medical bay, I’ll be joining in on the surgery. Damian, I leave the rest to you.”

“Got it.”

Both transport vehicles hit the waterfall, vanishing as if they weren’t even there.

**

Jason laid his two daughters down on his old bed in the manor. The two girls snuggled into each other, mumbling softly in their sleep. Jason brushed the stray hair out of their faces before getting up and leaving the room. Isabel waited on the outside, giving Jason a kiss on his cheek as he made his way out.

“Are you doing ok?”

“Not really. I’m just worried.”

Isabel smiled, knowing that look on Jason all too well. There was something more that was happening, one that couldn’t be seen, but “felt”.

“Tim’s in the clear, but he’s not waking up. It’s like…there is a spell on him or something. Really, on all the people in that radius.”

Isabel lowered her head, thinking about the said area. Her airlines would pass over that area numerous times. The Sporting Goods Center was the highest point in the eastside of Gotham.

“It is a theory, but what if the power source came off from the tower up on the Sporting Building. If that’s that case, then the other building in the North, South and West might be targeted for the next attack.”

Jason kissed her forehead, giving her a great big smile. That’s what he needed in his life, someone like Isabel who wasn’t “part” of the Batfamily inner circle. Her theory was most likely correct.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“Everyday.”

“Stay with the girls and make sure Barbara stays put. We don’t know what’s going on out there.”

Jason took off a necklace he was wearing and gave it to Isabel. She held it in her hand and felt a warm flow coming from it.

“What is this?”

“I fear what we are dealing with is magic. Bruce and everyone else isn’t equipped for that. This charm here will delay the magic effect. I’ve already given them to the girls, Mari and Barbara. I can’t be sure if that is the cause or not, but everything helps.”

Isabel nodded, placing the charm around her neck. He gave her one last kiss before leaving.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**

Alfred leaned back in the chair. He held onto Tim’s pale limp hand. The beep of the heart monitor read normal rhythms. Bruce placed his hand over the boy’s forehead. It always made Bruce’s heart hurt to see any of his children hurt like this. Even now, Tim hadn’t even awoken and showed no signs that he would anytime soon. Dick and Damian leaned on the door frame, going over the possible ways to solve this latest problem.

“Think Grayson. Have there been any villains that have done this before?”

“No, nothing.”

Jason walked in, charms in hand. He placed one in each Dick and Damian’s hands before making his way to Bruce and Alfred. The brother’s glanced at the strange relic’s given to them.

“What the hell is this?”

“It’s a charm to momentarily protect everyone against magic spells.”

Bruce held the offending object in his hand, not really liking it, but accepting it as it was. Alfred paced an extra charm around Tim’s neck, hoping a bit it would stir the lad awake.

“Magic, not one of my favorite aspects.”

“It’s all I got for a backup plan at the moment. Isabel gave me some insight that might be able to help us.”

Jason pulled out a digital map of Gotham, via Space Ship technology, marking the radius in a 360 around the sports building. 

“In the east, this was the highest point of the area. The higher the area…”

“The more area it can cover.”

Damian spoke up, the gears clicking in his head. Bruce glanced over at his youngest son, knowing he knew something.

“You know something don’t you.”

Damian swallowed hard. A creeping fear seemed to rise up. 

“There was this woman my grandfather knew. My mother spoke of her once. She is an ancient, at least over 1000 years old.”

Todd crossed his arms, feeling frustrated knowing know they had a magic user in their city.

“I knew I felt the residual magic crawling around the area.”

Barbara walked in, causing everyone attention to fall to her.

“Barb, what’s wrong?”

“I got a call from my father, the entire North and East side have fallen. Wayne Tech is the center point.”

“So Isabel’s theory was correct. Shit. So we have the West and South to worry about now. What are the higher points in those areas?”

Bruce looked back over at Tim. The charm had no effect on the sleeping boy. He felt his heart waver.

“In the West in the old abandoned bird aviary. In the South, the Gotham Museum. I’m going to call in Zatara for help.”

Jason gave a snarky smile.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“I. Don’t. Do. Magic.”

“Point taken. So, I’m going to guess this woman your grandfather angered was turned down by him correct.”

Everyone’s attention turned to Damian. The younger boy nodded.

“A woman named Sar’es Damquie. Some legend that she was part spider and could weave a web of slumber to catch her prey.”

Dick frowned, not liking that this possible “woman” had Tim under her spell. 

“So, how long will Tim be out for? And for the people of Gotham as well?”

Damian looked away. His heart heavy, knowing the story all too well from his mother’s cryptic stories. 

“There is no known way to break the spell. My grandfather almost didn’t make it himself and that was over 300 years ago. The people she had entangled in her web back then, never woke up from their slumber. They wasted away and died.”

Dick punched the wall next to him, his anger growing. Barbara crossed her arms in anger, looking over at Dick and his anger issues on taking it out on the wall.

“There is no need for that. What there is a need is to know why this Sar’es is here and what means to keep her from ensnaring us in her trap. If Isabel’s theory is correct, we need to head out to the highest location next, before the spider. Capture her, before she has time to set up another web bomb. If we are able to do that, then we might be able to find the way to wake up Tim and everyone else for that matter.”

Everyone nodded in the room, listening to what Barbara had to say. It was like she was Oracle again. 

“We need to split up, one group goes to the West, the other South. If the group of the West fails, then South may have enough time to set up a counter attack.”

“So you are saying the West is just a delay tactic, just a Pawn to be used.”

“If need be yes.”

“I don’t like that idea.”

Jason was not really liking this idea at all. Bruce left Tim’s side, grateful most people in the room were in their vigilant suits.

“Nightwing and I will take the West. Robin and Red Hood, I want you both in the East.”

“Father, I am coming with you!”

“You are going with Jason and that is FINAL. We don’t have time to argue this.”

Dick nodded, following after Bruce who had left the room.

“Make sure you guys get locked and loaded with bug repellent. God knows I will.”

The two left for the Batcave, leaving a fuming Damian and an annoyed Jason behind. Barbara made her way to leave the room as well, following Bruce and Dick to the cave to work on the computers. 

“Damn it.”

“Master Damian. Your father is just looking out for you and Master Jason as well.”

“Then why just him and Dick?”

Jason rested his elbow on the brats head.

“Because you idiot, those two don’t have to say anything to work together, for you and I, it’s different. Now come on and let’s get ready as well…”

Damian glanced away, his eyes falling on to the “new comer” into Drakes room. Mari walked in, making her way to Tim. Damian knew she was standing outside for a while, he just wondered when she’d come in. She went to where Alfred was sitting. He picked up his great granddaughter and placed her on his lap. Mari grabbed Tim’s too pale hand into her warm ones.

“Will Uncle Tim be ok? He won’t die will he?”

Jason looked away. There were some things he couldn’t deal with, when it came to telling things to Mari. This was one of them. Damian noticed it, as did Alfred. Damian walked on over to his niece, placing a hand on her shoulder. He did something he normally wouldn’t do, so rare that when he did do it, from him it was believable. 

“Tim will be alright Mari, I promise you that. He’s a strong fighter and won’t give up that easily. I know with you by his side, he’ll get better quicker. Now I need you to promise me something Mari.”

Mari looked at her Uncle Damian. Glowing green eyes looking into the endless deep blue. 

“OK…”

“I need you to be strong for everyone, that no matter what, it will get better.”

Mari nodded. She needed to be strong, for everyone. Damian moved in and kissed Mari on the forehead before getting ready to leave. Jason waved good bye, but not before giving one last advice to the young child.

“Do you recall the story your father read you yesterday Mari?”

“Yes.”

“You asked about if true love could break any spell. It is possible. I’ve seen it happen. Your mother and step-father saved me with their love, when I thought I was too far gone. Because you are your mother’s child, I believe you have the same magic as her. Even if at times it may seem bleak, don’t give up on that.”

Mari nodded, being held in a loving embrace by Alfred. 

“I love everyone, so I want everyone to come back safe.”

Mari wished from the bottom of her heart. Jason and Damian left, leaving the three alone in the room behind them. Mari still held her uncles hand, before drifting off to sleep. The words of her Uncles repeated in her dreams.

**

Mari soon awoke to the sunlight hitting her eyes. The warm rays dancing on her skin. Mari glanced over at her Uncle Tim, who still lay unmoving. The heart monitor still beeping. Mari tilted her head upwards, to see her great grandfather was sleeping as well. In her mind, she felt something was off. There was no sound of bird or of Titus wanting to go outside. Alfred would have woken her a long time ago for breakfast. Mari turned around and started to shake Alfred.

“Grandpa. Grandpa…”

Her heart stopped. He was still breathing, but other than that, showed no signs of waking. Mari quickly got down from the chair and ran for the other occupants in the Manor. She called out in a panic.

“Aunt Isabel, Mama Barbara! Angel! Catherin!”

She hoped someone was awake. She made her way to her Uncle Jason’s room and found a sleeping Isabel and her children by her side. Mari tried to wake them all, but like Alfred, no signs of coming back. She started to tear up, afraid for their lives. In that moment, Angle moved and woke up.

“Mari? What’s wrong?”

Mari wiped away the tears and smiled. She wasn’t alone anymore. At least Angel was awake, but she was only 6 and couldn’t go out around the house like Mari could. Mari flew up and embraced her young cousin, finding the strength she needed in that moment. 

“Nothing’s Angel. I promise, everything will be alright. I just need you to do something for me.”  
Angel rubbed her sleepy eyes, nodding in the process. Mari didn’t want to leave the girl alone without anything to do.

“Ok.”

“Stay with your mommy and little sister. If you get thirsty or hungry, you can eat and drink the food on the lower shelf in the fridge. Don’t leave the first floor and do go outside.”

“Ok…”

Angel looked at her mother and sister, feeling uneasy in that moment. Mari looked at her, confused.

“What’s the matter?”

“What is this string?”

“String?”

Mari could not see what Angel was talking about. The young child reached out and pulled an almost invisible, long string. Mari was able to finally see it, but only when it was in Angel’s hands. The string wrapped around both Isabel’s and Catherin’s head. Both of the children tried pulling the string apart, but only succeeded in cutting their fingers.

“Ouch…I know this…its Magic…”

Mari sighed, now knowing what she had to do. 

“I need to find our fathers…please stay here and watch over everyone ok.”

“Please be careful Mari. The string is everywhere…”

Mari nodded. She knew at least Angel could take care of things for now, after seeing her adapt to the situation.  
Mari quickly made her way to her grandfather Bruce’s library, to make her way down to the Batcave. Where she knew her step-mother was. The hidden door behind the clock opened. Mari jumped down, not bothering to use the polls. She could fly after all. When she reached the bottom, she flew as quickly as she could to the Batcomputer, where she saw Barbara slumped against the console. Mari’s heart raced. She glanced to see if she was still breathing, she was. Mari was grateful for that.

Mari quickly grabbed a moveable bed from the infirmary and brought it over to Barbara. Even if Mari was “technically 10 years old”, she had the strength of an adult and then some. She took great care, not hurting her step-mother. She just wanted to make sure she was lying alright, if not just for her, but for her future sibling as well.   
Mari covered up Barbara and held her hand. She looked scared for a moment, before shaking that away.

“I’m going to find Father. So please be ok. I promise I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Mari looked around the area. She knew she needed to find her father and everyone else for that matter, but she needed to have the Battracker. If she had that, she could find anyone from the Batfamily anywhere. Her father had taught her how to use it, so she knew where everyone was and when they were headed home. Each flashing light had belonged to different people. Blue was her father. 

Mari made her way to her father’s locker. There was a combination lock on it. Mari frowned; this was not the time to dink around with troublesome things like this. So she did what her mother would do, broke the lock with a punch. It was by pure accident the whole lockers just happened to fall down with the impact. The loud noise echoed in the otherwise silent cave.

“Ah man…”

Mari pulled the locker door off and started looking. She quickly found what she was looking for in her father’s coat pocket. She flipped open the tracking device and it automatically turned on. Mari smiled when she saw the blinking lights. She remembered her father telling her the blinking lights meant beating hearts. Mari dreaded and didn’t want to think if she didn’t see them blinking.

She found her father’s blue light, it was close to her grandfather’s gray light, it concerned her, because both lights weren’t moving. Mari smiled in surprise when she saw a dark red light was still moving. That meant her Uncle Jason hadn’t fall under the spell. Mari scanned some more, looking for the blinking green light. She found it and it wasn’t blinking. Mari’s own heart seemed to stop at that...

“Oh no…”

Mari glanced at the map and noticed her Uncle Damian’s green light was at the center of Gotham City. Her Uncle Jason was making his way towards that center. Mari was determined to join him and help him out in any way she could. She closed her eyes, hoping that Damian was alright. Mari made her way back to the Batcomputer. She clicked on a few icon’s she had seen the other click on numerous times before, it was an outside link. The screen popped up with News Reporters and video of the Justice League trying to make their way into the city, but to no avail. Even Zatanna and Zatara could not break the near invisible wall that kept everyone out. Mari checked on Barbara one last time, before leaving the Batcave, via the waterfall.

Mari made the decision to find her Uncle Jason first, as he was both awake and the closer in destination. She glanced one last time back at the Manor, before flying off in her fastest speed.


End file.
